


Everybody Needs A Pet

by TheDevilInHerself



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, DVR, Dark, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Toys, Unhealthy Relationships, Urination, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilInHerself/pseuds/TheDevilInHerself
Summary: For the last few years, Jesse McCree had it bad for you. Real bad. The young cowboy would do anything to get your attention. But when he gets you alone, things don't go quite like he had originally planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series is going to depict graphic non-con and dub-con as well as violence and emotional manipulation. If that's not your thing, then don't read. This series was inspired by a prompt from Strike Commandher's tumbler blog.

Running out of the narrow alley and into the fray, guns at the ready, you were immediately faced with three Talon agents. Three shots rang out as you dispatched them with ease.

“Way to go, sugar. That was some nice shooting.” You are confused as you hear McCree's voice over your com. Jesse was Blackwatch, what was the young cowboy doing here on a routine mission?

“Jesse? What are you doing here?” Moving towards the main skirmish, you continued to fight off the waves of enemies that met you.

“Gotta keep an eye on my girl. Keep here safe.” He chuckled, six shots ringing out through your earpiece and off somewhere to your right.

“I'm not your woman Jesse.” Two more shots, two more bad guys hit the dirt.

“Not yet, but I have a feeling I'm really going to wow you this mission.”

“Stay focused Jesse.”

“Will the two of you quit flirting and get on the point!” The Strike Commander's voice rang out loud and harsh over you com, causing you to fumble.

“I-I wasn't flirting, Sir.” you stammered, embarrassed as you realized everyone could hear you.

“Get on the damn point!” Morrison shot back, ignoring you as he beat the snot out of one of the enemies.

“Y-Yes Sir.” As you ran for the objective, you heard the jangle of spurs and loud grunt before Jesse landed at your side, quickly moving into pace with you as you both moved towards the heart of the commotion. “Jesse, you're going to get us in trouble.”

“Oh, don't fret none, sweetheart. You're too cute for anyone to actually punish you.” Giving you a wink, you responded with the sternest look you could muster, but the cowboy just laughed. “See what I mean. Adorable.”

“I am several ranks above you, McCree. You will show me respect.” You knew there was no point in trying to get him to see you as an authority, but you refused to let him talk to you like you were just some cute school girl.

“Whatever you say, apple dumpling.” Jesse tipped his hat at you playfully as you rounded the corner.  
You were suddenly faced with seven enemies, all turning to face you, just as surprised as you were.

“Behind me, darlin'!” Jesse shouted as he stepped in front of you, in a flash he had his gun pointed, his dead eye killing six of the men. As the seventh raised his gun at the youth, you ducked under the cowboys arm, firing once and hitting the man in the forehead. “Nice shot, sweetie.” Jesse grinned, looking at you as you remained under his arm. Flustered, you pushed him away with a scowl.

“Don't call me that.” Continuing onward, you met up with the rest of the group, quickly separating yourself from Jesse.

The mission ended up being a success, with no injuries to anyone of your teammates, and you had even managed to impress Commander Morrison with some of your shots. But much to your chagrin, Jesse insisted on sitting next to you the whole ride back, talking your ear off as he tried to impress you with his charm and dashing smile.

Jesse was a character, to say the least. You didn't mind the youth, really. He was a good fighter, dependable and loyal. A little hotheaded at times, but overall, he was a really sweet kid. The only problem you had was his persistent crush on you. He wasn't that much younger than you, but young enough to raise an eyebrow at. Besides that, you outranked him by enough for any persevered relationship between the two of you to cause problems. He was a wonderful young man, but you weren't about to risk your career.

Despite it though, the boy always seemed to be at your side. You had to give it to him, he was persistent. Whether it was in the mess hall at lunch or at training or even during down time, he always seemed to find you, seeking you out so he could lay on that thick southern charm and level you with those dazzling eyes. But you remained strong. Other girls may swoon at his rugged looks and sweet voice, but you had a job to do.

“Hey there, sunshine.” Strong arms draped around your shoulders, your senses overwhelmed by the smell of gunpowder and cigars.

“Jesse! Get off of me!” Pushing at his arms, you swiftly squirmed free of the cowboy's grasp.

You had been filing paperwork, filling out reports on the last few missions for Captain Amari to review. But as the youth gave you a toothy grin, you knew you weren't going to finish any time soon.

“We made a good team out there. They should send us on more missions together.” You spared the boy an unamused glance, before attempting to return to your papers.

“I'm very busy, Jesse. Can you come back another time.” Looking back over your report, you were overshadowed as the boy leaned over you, his arms stretched out on either side of you as they supported him.

“Ah, your work can wait.” Pushing off with his strong arms. Jesse moved to sit on the edge of the desk, looking down at you with bright eyes. “So, when are you going to go on that date with me?”

“I'm not. It's not allowed.”

“Oh, come on. No one needs to know. It could be our little secret.” Leaning across your desk, the look he gave you brought a blush to your cheeks. “All I'm asking for is a chance, love.”

“And just what is going on here?” Both of you were startled, turning towards the door to see Blackwatch Commander Reyes leaning against the entryway, Strike Commander Morrison just behind him. Jesse jumped to his feet, standing straight as the two officers walked in.

This was your chance. If you could play your cards right, you could get this situation to work out in your favor.

“Sirs, maybe you can help me with something.” Standing up, your hands splayed out across the desk, your eyes trained on the two towering men.

“Yes?” Reyes raised an eyebrow, intrigued as he glanced over at McCree.

“I'm afraid McCree has gotten the wrong idea. He persistently hits on me and asks me out. I've told him time and time again that a relationship between us would be inappropriate, but still he persists. Please, Sirs. Could you talk some sense into him?” Jesse looked startled, not expecting to be so quickly thrown under the bus. Morrison studied you for a moment before turning to the other Commander.

“What do you think Gabe? He's your subordinate.” Jesse gulped as Reyes's eyes fell upon him, harsh and stern as they surveyed the youth. You weren't expecting the wicked grin that spread across the man's face, nor the dark chuckle that grew in his throat.

“Let the boy have his fun.” Your face dropped.

“W-what?” Folding his arms across his massive chest, the look Reyes offered you sent chills down your spine.

“What can I say. Jesse's got it bad for you. Give the boy a break. Young men need some... stress relief.” You shivered at his words, slack jawed as you stared at the man questioningly. “What do you think, Jack? Should we overlook this breach of conduct?” Jack raised a brow at the other, slightly annoyed as he was dragged into the debate. With a sigh, he gave a shrug, shifting his weight as he shook his head.

“Sure. The boy needs an outlet.” You couldn't believe they caved to the boy so easily.

“W-wait a minute. You can't be serious!”

“Really boss? You mean it?” Jesse was elated, practically glowing as he smiled like a kid at Christmas.

“Sure.” Reyes shrugged, sparing you a sinful glance. “He'll be at your place at 1900. Wear something nice.” With that, the two men turned to leave, ignoring your protest as you called after them.

“But, Sirs. I-” the door shut behind them, cementing their decisions.

“I told you it would be fine.” Jesse was practically floating, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he beamed at you. “I promise, tonight with be the best night of your life.” Before you knew it, he was hugging you, squeezing you tight as he rocked you in his arms. Before you could move to push him away, the cowboy had released you, practically skipping to the door as he hummed to himself. “I'll take care of dinner, so don't you worry bout a thing.” Before he disappeared out the door, the youth offered you one final smile, toothy and full hearted. “You're going to love it. You'll see. I'll make you fall in love with me tonight.” With that, he was gone, scampering off to prepare for your date, leaving you alone with your thoughts as you imagined what would happen tonight.

************************************************************** 

Jesse showed up at 1900 on the dot. Wearing his best jeans and a blue button up that looked too big for him. You had to wonder who he borrowed it from, knowing the boy didn't own any nice clothes except for his official uniform. You yourself had worn a simple dress, modest and only slightly flattering. The cowboy held a plastic bag in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. As you gave him a questioning look, he smiled brightly, his dazzling charm made you falter.

“Dinner.” he said, raising the bag. “And dessert.” raising the chocolates, he seemed so proud of himself. Taking the gifts, you waved him in.

“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I'll put these in the kitchen.” Jesse walked in, looking around at your clean and well maintained room. It was exactly like he thought it would be. You returned with a bottle of whine and two glasses. The cowboy perked up at your return, admiring your dress as you walked towards him. “Do you want to sit down.” Nodding towards the couch, you sat down yourself. Jesse quickly joined you, sitting overly close as he put his arm around the couch behind you.

Pouring you both a glass, you offered it to him, not surprised that he downed it quickly. You sipped yours, in no hurry to let your guard down.

“You look beautiful, doll.” your cheeks turned red at his compliment, very aware of his proximity as you leaned away.

“T-thank you. But please don't use those pet names on me.” Pouring him more wine, you gave him a nervous glance.

“Why not? We're dating. I'm always sweet to my girls. Especially when they're as cute as you.” You frowned, finding so much wrong with what he said.

“We aren't dating, Jesse. This is A date. And why would you bring up other women?” Jesse downed the glass you offered him before speaking.

“I didn't mean nothing by it.” Moving closer to you, Jesse put his arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer against him. Ignoring your denial of a relationship, the cowboy reassured you. “ Don't worry. I only have eyes for you. All other women are in the past. I love you, sweetheart.”

“Do... Do you really love me?” You looked at him with hesitant eyes, unsure as he inched closer to you, but you did not pull away.

“Of course I do, darlin'. I've loved you for so long. I'd do anything for you.” You could feel the words breathed against your lips before he took them. One of his hands cupped your jaw, the other resting on your thigh as the cowboy leaned in against you, savoring the contact. Closing your eyes, you kissed back, hand reaching up to lay over his own as Jesse scooted closer to you.

“I'm so glad,” you muttered into the kiss as the boy parted your lips to let his tongue snake in.  
Before the cowboy had time to react, you pulled his hands away, slapping a pair of handcuffs on them as you climbed in his lap, straddling him as you secured the handcuffs to a hook in the wall above the couch.

“I was hoping you'd say that.” Yanking at the binds, Jesse looked from the restraints to you with confusion, not sure what was going on as a wicked smile stretched across your face.

“What? What's going on?” Letting your hands run up his torso, you purred at the feeling of his firm body beneath your fingertips.

“You should be happy Jesse. I've decided I want to make you mine.”

“Really?” The boy's eyes lit up, excited at the prospect of your affections. “But, then what's with the handcuffs?” He looked at you, eager, but confused. So unaware of the situation he found himself in.

“That's part of it, little bandit. This is what it means to be mine.” Slightly agitated, Jesse gave you a scowl, looking around the room as he snorted.

“Is this a joke? Did Gabe put you up to this.” Grabbing his chin, you redirected him back to you, staring him down as you rolled your hips in his lap. Despite his uncertainty, you could feel his cock give a slight twitch.

“Just relax Jesse. You'll enjoy it more that way.”

“Come on. You can let me go now.” Jesse was getting annoyed, thinking it all a prank.

“Don't think I will.” As you started unbuttoning his shirt, eyes tracing the boys sturdy form, Jesse got a weary feeling that tingled its way up his spine.

“This isn't funny.” a sharp smack was delivered to the boys cheek, knocking his head sideways and temporarily disorienting him.

“It's not supposed to be.” Jesse was shocked. He had never expected you to hit him. The realization dawned on him that this wasn't a prank, wasn't just some joke. This was real.

“I-I think I should leave.” Grabbing hold of the chains of the cuffs, Jesse attempted to pull himself up, to shift you off his lap. But you would not be moved.

“But Jesse, I was so looking forward to our date.”

“I'm not sure about this.” You were scaring him. He had been infatuated with you for years, yearned for your affections, dreamed of holding you, but something about the way you looked at him, the way the handcuffs dug into his wrist, the force you used to hold his body down on the couch, it all left the cowboy deeply unsettled.

“But you love me, Jesse. You said so. You wouldn't lie to me? Would you?” pulling his shirt open, you exposed his chest to the chill of your apartment. Running your thumbs over his nipples, you didn't wait for a response from the boy as you pushed things along. “These would look beautiful pierced.” The boy gave you a confused look until you gave his nipples a sharp pinch. The cowboy winced in pain, the muscles of his arms tensing.

“Ma'am- I just want to leave. Please, just let me leave.” Another smack was delivered, this time to his chest, causing a groan to escape the cowboy.

“What kind of man doesn't want sex?” Grabbing his jaw, you made him look at you as you lay another smack on his cheek. “Is something wrong with you? Can't get it up? Or are you just afraid you can't get the job done?” Jesse had never expected this kind of cruelty from you. You were always so sweet and kind and innocent. You blushed at the slightest sexual joke, got flustered whenever someone teased you about Jesse's affections, you almost burst into tears when you spilled your tray in the cafeteria. Was this really the same woman Jesse had pined for?

“No. Ma'am, I just want to leave.” Jesse repeated, a little meeker this time.

“Alright, you can leave.” A wave of relief washed over the cowboy, his muscles relaxing at the thought of being out of this uncomfortable situation. “After you bring me to orgasm.” Reaching down, you made quick work of his belt and zipper, pulling his pants down just enough to allow yourself easy access to the boy's groin.

“What? No!” Jesse began to squirm frantically, something deep in him screaming to get out of there, to escape.

“You got me into a lot of trouble to make this date happen. You owe me.” You began to suck at his neck, leaving dark bruises and bite marks as your hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers. As your hand wrapped around his cock, you were disappointed to find it was soft, lying flaccid in your palm as you began to massage it.

“Ma'am- Please! Stop.” The cowboy's protest fell on deaf ears as your free hand fondled his balls through his boxers.

“Oh but Jesse, this is what you wanted.” Jesse didn't want to get hard, didn't want to enjoy the feeling of you stroking his dick like he had fantasized so many times late at night. Didn't want to admit that the sight of you straddling him, pressing your body against his was arousing. But despite his struggle, his cock began to grow erect. “See, I knew you wanted me. Just enjoy it.” When at last he was at half mast, you pulled his boxers down to mingle with his pants.

Moving to sit beside him, you dipped down to run your tongue along the underside of his cock, never breaking eye contact as you watched a furious blush break out across the boy’s cheeks. As your wet muscle twirled around the head of his dick, it began to twitch to life, filled with the enthusiasm the boy lacked. Taking him in your mouth, you had Jesse panting and groaning quickly, unable to fight against the pleasure you forced on him. Bobbing your head up and down, the forest of brown pubic hair tickled your nose, making you want to sneeze as you were continually assaulted by it. As the cowboy watched you, pretty little mouth wrapped around his cock, just like he had pictured while touching himself at night, he was torn. He wanted this, wanted you, but something in him told him this was dangerous, that he needed to get out. When you felt his cock hit the back of your throat, you pulled back, admiring his size as the boy whimpered at the lack of contact.

“I'm impressed.” For such a loud, cocky boy, you were surprised to find he was well endowed. In your experience, men with as big a presences as Jesse McCree were usually over compensating. You were delighted, in this instance, to be wrong. Sliding back onto his lap, you pulled your dress up to reveal you weren't wearing any underwear. Lining him up with your entrance, you rolled your hips down teasingly as his tip barely pushed past your lips. The boy hissed, enticed by your tight walls.

“Ma'am, I-” He couldn't find the words, wanting to stop you, wanting to end this, but as he rested half inside you, the temptation was too much for the youth.

“Shut up, Jesse.” Delivering him another smack, you pushed him in, loving the way he filled you as a tingling sensation overtook you from the long awaited contact. The cowboy gasped, A shudder raking his body as you buried him to the hilt inside you. His instincts were still screaming for him to get out of there, but your walls were so tight, so warm around him, and it had been so long since he had felt the softness of a woman.  
As you began to move, rocking your hips so that his length rubbed your clit in long rough strokes, Jesse shut his eyes tight, trying to imagine things were different. In his mind, he told himself he wanted this, he had initiated things, he had asked to be tied up, all this was happening at his request, not your force.

Picking up the pace, you let your moans fill the room, squeezing your sensitive breast. Small groans and grunts escaped the cowboy, his face contorted in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure. Yes, he would do just fine. Young, energetic, easily malleable, Jesse was everything you were looking for. Your new pet.

It had been a while since you had had one. And God, how you were exhilarated at the idea of having someone to ravage again, to bend and break at your will. It was fairly common knowledge around Overwatch that Reyes and Morrison had pets of their own, young recruits that they filled with their seed on the regular. Most people just turned a blind eye, the Commanders too powerful, too strong to be challenged. But you, you were much craftier then that. You lacked the rank and physical strength to do what they did, so you had to use your wits and cunning. You liked to work in secret, putting on the facade of an innocent naive woman, while in the dark of the night, you dabbled in devilish perversions. No one ever suspected you. Sweet, shy little you. You picked your toys carefully, slowly testing them to make sure they were what you needed, not revealing your true self till you knew they could be manipulated. It was surprisingly easy to trick men into silence. No man wanted to be known as the pansy that was raped by a woman.

You could feel the heat building in you, body glistening in a thin layer of sweat as you picked up the pace. Dragging your nails down the boys panting chest, you took delight in the bright red marks that were left. A pained groan escaped the cowboy as his fantasy was interrupted by his harsh reality. You felt yourself nearing your end, reaching down to rub your fingers over your swollen clit to spur you towards your finale. Bouncing on his lap, shudders and broken moans plagued you. How you had missed this, the feeling of having complete control.

“Come on Jesse. Look at me.” Your nails dug into his skin, drawing blood. “Look at me when I'm fucking you.” His eyes shot open as you yelled at him, the fear and weakness shown through those windows being all you needed to tumble over the edge. As you reached your great climax, you clutched at the cowboys chest, hips still bucking against his as you rode the waves of your pleasure.

With your walls fluttering around him and the the sweet sounds that escaped you, Jesse was almost there. You decided to be kind, give him something that would keep him coming back. That's why, even after you came down from your high, even after the numbness and the fuzz had faded, you continued to ride him, pushing him towards his own end. His hips gave small needy thrusts into yours now, no longer able to be restrained as the cowboy's body acted on its own. The sounds he made became more frantic, his brows knitted together, hair clinging to his face as he leaned his head back.

“Pull out! Pull out! Imma-”

“Come inside me. Get me pregnant. Then we'll be together forever.” How long had he wanted to hear that? How long had he dreamed of a woman giving him permission to finish within her warm walls? He had fantasized about it since he was a young teen. But not like this. Never like this.

As he spilled over the edge, Jesse's hips thrust up into you, body shaking as he gasped, ragged sound bringing you great delight. You could feel his warm seed spurting into you, his cock twitching while he was lost in his ecstasy. You said nothing as he rode out his orgasm, muscles clenched as he shuddered against the pleasure. Eventually, he came down, head falling back as he lay there limp, chest heaving as you felt his heart race.

Climbing off of him, you let his warm cum drip out of you to fall on his stomach and chest. There were so many things you wanted to do to him, but you chose not to, deciding to break him in slowly, making sure he would last. So instead you left him there, quickly unhooking the cuffs from the wall and tossing him the key as you walked off to start cooking the steaks.

“I'm cooking dinner. You can stay if you like. Or leave. It makes no difference.” As you got the pan heating up, you heard the front door close, signaling the cowboy's exit. A small chuckle escaped you as you wrapped one of the steaks up to put back in the fridge, already planning your next encounter as you popped a chocolate in your mouth.


	2. The Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic violence and abuse. You have been warned.

Jesse avoided you for a few days after your “date”. You gave him his space, letting him stew in his confusion and doubt. He loved you, you were sure of that. He would be back.

Sure enough, after almost a week, you noticed Jesse constantly lingering in your peripheral. He'd wander by your door, glancing in at you, as if you didn't notice him. While training or practicing with weights, the cowboy would stand just within sight, watching you as he pretended to exercise. During lunch, he would sit several tables away, always looking down at his plate when your eyes wandered his way. You pretended to pay him little attention. Sparing him only fleeting glances only to look down sheepishly, concealing your real feelings as you continued the facade of a shy woman. You knew it wouldn't be long now.

Just two weeks after your encounter, the cowboy wandered into your office. Holding his hat over his chest as he spared you sheepish glances as he shut the door behind him. Hiding a smile, you put your paperwork aside, hands moving to play with the hem of your shirt.

“I don't have long. But I wanted to see you. I-I wanted to talk. About last time.” Snapping your head to look up at him, the boy was taken aback by the sharpness of your eyes.

“What about it.” Leaning back in you chair, you sized him up, eyes lingering on his package as it lay prominently in his pants.

“Well- I mean,” The boy faltered. He hadn't been expecting your brash response, wasn't anticipating your stony demeanor. Was this really who you were? Or was the cute, shy woman he had known all these years the real you? Or maybe something in between? “What happened? This isn't like you.”

“Oh, Jesse,” You tutted, crossing your legs, “I thought you loved me? When you love someone, you love all of them. You can't pick and choose what parts of me suit your fancy.”

“That's not what-”

“So you don't love me anymore?” Pulling an expression of mock mourning, you delighted in how quickly the boy got on defense.

“I didn't say that.” He asserted, shooting down your accusation. Standing from your chair, Jesse couldn't get a read on you. The look in your eyes, the shape of your lips, the line of your brow were all so foreign to him, so alien when seen on your usually soft and kind face. He didn't know why, but he felt a primal instinct that compelled him not to let you near, to keep a safe distance between the two of you.

“Ma'am, I have a shooting evaluation I have to get to. If I'm late, Boss will have my ass.” Giving him a cunning smile, your eyes were sinful as they undressed him.

“This won't take long, I promise.” Coming to stand before him, you rubbed your hands over the boy's chest. The cowboy didn't flinch away, still so unsure which you was the real you. Sliding your hands down his sturdy torso, you pulled his gun out of the holster, turning it over in your hands as you admired it. “Is this the gun you will be using?” It was a beautiful piece. A bit old fashioned for your liking, but you still admired its character.

“Yes, Ma'am.” Jesse answered, confused and a bit nervous as he watched you, eyes darting to look at the clock. He had a half hour.

“You really love this gun, don't you.” Popping the cylinder out, you observed the butts of the six bullets that rested in their chambers.

“Yeah. It was my father's. I got it when he passed. It's all I have left of him.” Eyes lingering on the peacekeeper, a soft smile came to the cowboy as he recalled memories of his father teaching him how to shoot with that very gun.

“How sweet.” You smiled, clicking the cylinder back into place. “It's a beautiful piece.”

“Thank you, Ma'am.” Jesse's eyes were full of fondness as he waited patiently for you to hand him back the gun.

“Why don't you give it a kiss.” The boy's eyes met yours, confused and taken aback as he waited for you to repeat yourself, assuming he had misheard you. When you remained silent, he finally spoke up.

“Ma'am?”

“Go on. Show it how much you love it.” Holding the gun up, mere inches from his lips as the barrel remained parallel to him, the boy had to fight the urge to step back.

“I don't understand.”

“You said you loved this gun. When you love someone, you kiss them. You kiss me after all. Why don't you give your baby a little kiss.” Jesse's eyes darted between the gun and you, unsure where this was going.

“I don't-” but as he saw the look in your eyes, he thought better than to question you, giving in to your demand. Hesitating, as if waiting for you to give the punchline to some bad joke, he grimaced as he looked down at his revolver.

You raised an eyebrow, making it clear you were growing impatient with him. Realizing there was no way out, Jesse leaned forward, giving the side of the gun a swift peck before pulling back to look at you, embarrassed and uncomfortable.

“Oh, come now. That's not how you kiss me. You can do better.”

“Ma'am... please.”

“Keep taking your time and you'll be late for that evaluation.” Again pressing his lips to the gun, the cowboy lingered there longer this time, eyes watching you as he looked for approval. A devilish grin overtook you, licking your lips as you watched the boy. “Use your tongue.” Jesse let out a small whimper, but did as he was told, his tongue sliding along the length of the barrel. The taste of metal and gunpowder assaulted his senses, leaving him sick to his stomach as he moved his lips over the chamber. “Get the underside. Kiss like you mean it.” Wincing, the cowboy did as he was told, running his tongue along the barrel of the gun as he hoped this would be enough to pacify you. Oh, was he wrong.

In a flash you had him on his knees, one hand clamped on his shoulder, keeping him down as the other pointed the gun at him, the revolver looking quite phallic as it was held at your crotch. Cocking the hammer back so the revolver was primed, you forced the boy forward, the barrel pushing past his lips to the back of his throat as he gagged. As he heard the gun primed, Jesse frantically tried to pull back, a muffled cry escaping him as terror and tears filled his eyes. But your hand tangled in his brown locks, securing him in place as his hat fell to the floor.

“Don't fight me, boy. If you struggle, my finger could accidentally slip onto the trigger. And we don't want that to happen, do we?” Looking up at you, brown eyes pleaded with you, tears spilling down his cheeks as the boy whimpered pitifully, the muzzle bumping the back of his throat, making him retch. His breaths were heavy and labored as he fought to remain calm, terrified at the uncertainty of what you were going to do.

“Start sucking.” Jesse trembled beneath you, eyes begging you, desperate for you not to be serious. But as your grip on his hair pulled him forward, forcing the hard, unforgiving length of the gun against the back of his throat, he knew you weren't kidding. At first it was just your hand guiding him up and down the barrel, his jaw tight as he whimpered and whined. Releasing his hair, you delivered a swift smack to his face, causing the boy to jump.

“I gave you an order. Do you really want to go against me right now?” Chest heaving, fresh tears, hot and salty, spilled down the boy's cheeks, his nose running as he fought back the need to vomit. Hesitantly, the cowboy began to take the gun in his mouth, head bobbing slowly as his lips wrapped around only the first couple inches. Repeatedly gagging, Jesse fought back against every instinct that was telling him to pull away. He had never felt so small, so weak in his life, as you violated his mouth with his own gun.

“Come on. Stick your tongue out boy. You can do better than that.” He did as he was told, sticking his tongue over his bottom teeth as the gun slid further into his throat, the occasional sob resonating through the chamber. With his hands on your thighs, the cowboy continued to work the metal length as his nails dug into your skin. “Look up at me, Jesse. I want to see those beautiful eyes.” You could barely see his eyes over the line of his brow, but savored the moment, the fear and desperation in those brown orbs causing you to grow slick.

Shoving the gun all the way to the back of his throat, the boy choked, squirming wildly as he heaved.

“Breathe through your nose, boy. Every high school girl knows that. Breathe through your nose.” Your tone was mocking and harsh, taking great satisfaction in his struggles. You loved the sounds he made, the tears that stained his face, the horror and despair in his eyes as the loaded gun was shoved further back to violate his unwilling cavity.

Pulling the peacekeeper all the way out of his mouth, you let the boy breathe, a trail of saliva still connecting his lips and the end of the gun. Panting, Jesse's eyes darted from the revolver to you, unable to imagine what horror was coming next. Chuckling at the cowboy's wide eyes, you patted his cheek gently, enjoying how he flinched away.

“Not half bad. With a little training, we could put that mouth to some good use.” His eyes were pleading with you, begging you to take it all back, to say you didn't mean any of it.

Ruffling his hair, you leaned over to capture the boy's lips, tongue darting in to taste the gunpowder that still coated his mouth. It was an aggressive taste, horrid and overpowering. Despite it, you massaged his mouth with your tongue, tracing every inch of the warm cavity. You were gentle, sweet even, but still, Jesse did not relax. Still so deeply unsettled by what you had done, still so deeply afraid. He would never have thought you capable of this, never imagined such a thing would be done at your hands. And it left him irreversibly shaken.

“You did good for me, cowboy. Come back after your test and I'll give you your reward, my love.” Tossing the gun in his lap, you stood up straight, wiping the spit off your hand before moving back to your desk. The boy watched you, unsure what to make of any of it, rattled by how casual you were about it all.

Did this really mean so little to you? You could have just killed him. He had never felt so weak and powerless in his life. Had you done this before? Was this normal for you? Did you have someone else you were doing this with? Was this going to happen again? Was there anything he could do to stop it?

Jesse remained there for several minutes, unmoving as he watched you. You paid him no mind, preoccupying yourself with your work. Eventually, the boy pulled himself to his feet. His legs were still shaky, unsteady as they betrayed him. Looking at the revolver he held in his trembling hands, he was filled with disgust, wanting to toss it away, throw it over a cliff, never to be seen again. But as his grip tightened around the handle, his father’s smiling face resurfaced from his memories. Tears were in his eyes before he knew it, hot as they stung his eye. Holstering his gun, he stumbled his way to the door, making his exit before you could see him break down further. You glance up only after the door had shut behind him, a wicked grin spreading your lips.

Sitting back in your chair, your work was the last thing on your mind. It had been so long since you had had a pet of your own. You had hoped to take things slower at first, savor taming this stallion, but the moment had just felt right. Reaching down between your legs, you massaged the wetness of your pants, remembering the wide eyed boy as he trembled, sick sobs destroying his dignity. You wanted to see him again, wanted to break him further, to see just how far you could push him. To work your pleasures on him till he was an unrecognizable mess, till he couldn't live without your touch. A wicked idea sprung into your mind, taking root as it grew.

Overwhelmed with your delight, you had to see him, had to watch the aftermath of what you had done to him. Standing from your desk, you threw on your jacket, straightening yourself in the mirror and putting on the mask of a timid fool before scurrying out the door.

It didn't take you long to get to the practice area. Making a beeline for the observation station, you composed yourself before walking in the door. You weren't surprised to see the Blackwatch Commander, leaning against the railing that overlooked the course, but he was sure surprised to see you.

“What are you doing here?” Reyes scoffed, the cruelty in his eyes swiftly morphing into devilish delight. “Come to see your boyfriend? Be his little cheerleader?” Standing up straight, the man crossed his arms making him even more of an intimidating figure as he approached you.

“I-I just wanted to watch.” You stammered, shying away from the man as you looked at your feet. Briefly, you regarded Genji, standing broodily in the corner, a scow permanently etched into his features. You could feel their eyes on you, hear the smile in Reyes's chuckle.

“Well, come right this way. We'll make sure you have a good view.” Putting his arm around your shoulder, the man ignored your startled yelp, leading you over to the edge of the observation booth. You hated his touch, his smell, his cocky mannerisms. You despised him, knowing your own ventures would be so much easier if him and Morrison were out of the way. “Hey! Jesse! Your little girl is here.” Jesse visibly paled as his eyes met yours, shoulders tensing. Reyes let out a hearty laugh, chocking the boy’s reaction up to embarrassment. “Better put on a good show for her. Mess up too bad and I might have to take her for myself.” The Commander pulled you close, enjoying how flustered you and Jesse got at his words.

Despite his jovial threat and overly familiar behavior, you were unfazed, knowing he didn't mean it. Reyes liked his women with a lot of fight, liked to break their spirit and hear them scream as they fought back. A far different type of woman than the facade you put on. Now, if he ever found out your true nature? That he would enjoy breaking.

“Come on, sweety. Give a little cheer for your man.” Reyes purred in your ear, making you shudder as you leaned away.

“Oh no, I couldn't.”

“You want him to do good, don't you?” You looked down at the cowboy, enjoying the storm of emotions expressed on his face. It was clear he didn't like the man's closeness to you, didn't like the way he whispered unheard things in your ear, yet still, there was fear in Jesse's eyes as he gazed upon you.

“I” Shrinking in the man's grasp, you gave a defeated look. “G-go Jesse.” you called meekly. Reyes's large hand gave your shoulder a harsh slap.

“Come on, he can't hear you.” Startled, you shouted out.

“You can do it Jesse! You're so good with that gun. Just remember how you practiced earlier!” You could see the tremble in his hands as he was flooded with memories, his mouth suddenly feeling occupied and dry as his throat closed.

With Genji at your back, Reyes at your side, Jesse's friends never felt more foreign to him. Their smile, their comfort with you, the way they so quickly welcomed you. You had assaulted him, threatened his life, and they put their arms around you. He felt so betrayed, so isolated. Gabe had known you for years. Would he even believe him if Jesse told him what had happened? Would anyone? Jesse wasn't even sure he believed it himself. You were always so sweet, so shy, he never would have thought you capable of something like this. Confusion and doubt filled the cowboy, chipping away at his perception of reality as he was left to wonder what the real you was.

“Come on boy. Get the lead out.” Jesse jumped as Gabe's booming voice reached him, nerves only frazzled further.

Breathing deeply, the cowboy tried to calm his racing heart. Though his back was to you, he could feel your eyes on him, maintaining the discomfort you inspired in him. His hands shook as he held his gun, trying to fight back the memory of how it felt in the back of his throat, ignoring the taste of gunpowder that still lingered on his palate.

Stepping into the training area, twenty practice bots emerged from various places, moving about the set freely. Exhaling, Jesse began the exercise, rolling into the arena, but as he aimed down the sights, all he could think about was how they looked pointed down his throat.

Shot after shot rang out, Jesse moving through the course as he tried to focus on his surroundings. But as he reached the end, rolling out of the arena, he turned to see twenty bots still floating, most of them barely scratched.

As Gabe pulled away from you, shouting great obscenities at the youth, you suppressed a triumphant grin, locking eyes with the flustered cowboy.


	3. Mercy

“Oh! Good morning Jesse. How are you today?” As usual Angela's breathtaking smile and soft eyes put the cowboy's mind at ease, warming his heart as he savored what little joy he could find. He had been seeing a lot of the young doctor lately, often injured in practice from distraction or hurt in his nightly visits with his captor. But Angela was always there to patch him up and put a smile on his face. These days there wasn't much that made the cowboy smile, and he couldn't remember the last time he laughed.

A lot of his free time was spent in the infirmary, visiting with the blond beauty as he talked with her, enjoying the closest thing to normal he had had in a long time. The days when he couldn't see her were the worst. Whether he was too busy or you got to him first, he hated not getting to bask in the doctor’s kindness, her soft demeanor and caring nature so much like the qualities that had first made him fall in love with you. But with her, they were real. At least, he hoped they were. After seeing what you were capable of, he wasn't sure of anything anymore.

“Yeah. Got hurt again.” trying to brush it off, Jesse unbuttoned his shirt just enough to slide it off his right shoulder, revealing a sickly purple and green bruise.

“Oh, Jesse! What happened?” Angela's fingertips hovered over the mark, hesitant to touch it for fear of hurting the boy.

“Guess I need to train more.” He gave an apologetic grimace, hoping she would not pry further. In truth, the bruise had been left that night, you had taken a belt to him for being twenty minutes later than when you had told him to arrive at your room. He winced at the memory of how you had slipped his belt off, folding it over in your hand before bringing it down hard on his bare back, making him count as you delivered his punishment. He had several matching bruises on various parts of his body, you cruelty never restricted to one section of his flesh. But those were far too intimate to share with the blond beauty.

“I worry about you, Jesse. You always seem to be banged up. Is Reyes pushing you too hard?” Unlocking a medicine cabinet, she pulled out a bottle of painkillers, putting a few in a bottle for the cowboy before rummaging through a separate drawer.

“Nothing I can't handle. What doesn't kill ya and all that.” 

“Yeah, but if this keeps up, you'll be safer in the hands of our enemies.” Pulling out a tube of ointment, Angela snapped on a pair of rubber gloves before dispensing some of the cream on her fingertips. Gently, she massaged the the medication into the damaged flesh, feeling the deep tissue to make sure there wasn't muscle damage. It stung at first, but the doctor’s seasoned touch combined with the medicine soon eased the pain. “You really must take better care of yourself. I already worry about all that smoking you do.”

“Well at least I know someone's worrying.” He joked, though in his heart, he didn't think it too far from the truth. Reyes and Genji were still oblivious to what was going on in your relationship. They would raz him about having a girlfriend, tease him about 'giving it to her', asking if it was true what they say about the quiet ones. If only they knew. But Jesse couldn't bring himself to tell them. Reyes was always large and in charge, and expected the same of his boys. How could Jesse tell him that his golden boy was being force fucked by one of the smallest, meekest women in Overwatch.

“Jesse, there are a lot of people here who care about you. We are a family. We will always have your back.” He wished he could believe her, wished he could trust that everyone here had his best interest at heart. But remembering that there had been a time where he had believed that you were innocent and kind, he couldn’t be sure of what to believe.

“Yeah,” He muttered. A part of him longing to tell her the truth, but he was too afraid.

“So how are things with your girlfriend? I must say, you two make an awfully cute couple.” The cowboy felt a twinge of pain in his heart at Angela's words.

“Oh, you know about that.” He couldn't think of anything else to say, not wanting to continue this conversation.

“Yeah. Ana told me about it. I'm happy for you. You've been crazy about her for some time.” Briefly, Jesse remembered how he used to long for you, desperate to get your attention, excited by your presence. If he had only known. Shame overtook him. The things you had done for him, the way you treated him, was his love not enough for you? Maybe if he had done things differently, it wouldn't have ended up like this. Maybe if he hadn't been so pushy, if he hadn't have chased after you so aggressively, things could have been different.

“Jesse, what's this?” The cowboy was brought back to the present as Angel pulled at the collar of his shirt, revealing a nasty bite mark embedded in his shoulder that had started bleeding again. The mark stung as Jesse's hand slapped over it, desperate to cover what had already been seen. Face turning bright red, the youth turned his head away from the other, shame growing inside him.

“It's nothing.” The young doctor was quiet for several minutes, thoughts swirling as she debated pressing the matter. But as Jesse pulled his shirt back into place, rebuttoning the flannel fabric, her convictions told her she couldn't stay quiet.

“Does your girlfriend know about that?” Jesse was startled by her question, not immediately picking up on what she was insinuating.

“Huh?” Angela's expression was cross, her eyes stern as they fixed on the cowboy.

“Don't play dumb with me Jesse. She would never leave a mark like that. Are you cheating on your girlfriend?”

“Angela, you know me. I'm not that kind of guy.” Jesse was flabbergasted. He had never before been accused of being unfaithful and had never expected such an accusation from sweet, kind Angela.

“I also know your girlfriend. We may not be close. But I can be sure of her character.” There it was. That intricate facade you had so perfectly crafted. No one could see past it. Not Jesse, not Reyes, not Morrison, not even Angela.

“Angela… Please. You know that’s not who I am. I love her. I would never do anything to mess that up.” Weren’t all the trials he had been through the last month proof enough of that? Hadn’t he proven time and time again that his love for you was true and enduring?

Angela’s words hurt him, cut him deeper than he would have thought. Was this really what she thought of him? What had he ever done to give her that impression?

Her gaze was intense, but lacked the conviction to fully accuse him of what she suspected. With a heavy sigh, the young doctor backed down, not wanting to start a fight, yet unable to unsee the savage mark that stained his shoulder.

“I’ll give you some medicine for it. I don’t want it to get infected.” Returning to her medicine cabinet, she came back with another bottle of pills. “But Jesse, please. Don’t do anything that would hurt her. She doesn’t deserve that.”

*****************************

“Keep up, idiot.” Genji yelled, glaring daggers at Jesse as he charged ahead, leaving the cowboy behind.

Grunting in response, Jesse picked up the pace, wincing as his legs tried to match the other’s speed. They had dispensed countless goons already, but more kept coming. This was supposed to be an easy mission, in and out. Why were there so many of them? As they rounded a corner, Jesse’s legs wobbled, causing him to stumble before catching himself.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” The cyborg barked, eyes threatening.

Biting his lip, Jesse couldn’t think of a response, too busy concentrating on keeping himself upright. Snorting, Genji easily handled two men that rounded the corner, dropping them before they could even raise their guns.

“I swear, I will leave you!” Charging off again, the cyborg intended to make good on his promise as he dashed down the hallway without the other. Steeling his resolve, Jesse attempted to keep up with the other, desperate to keep focused on the task at hand.

Trudging along Jesse kept his gun at the ready, sweat dripping down the back of his neck as his heart raced. They weren’t prepared for this. There was no way they could complete this mission. All they could do now was get out alive.

As Genji rounded a corner and disappeared out of sight, the cowboy made a push to catch up. But without warning, a door right behind him was kicked open, a large man suddenly charging the ill prepared youth, knife glinting in the light. Jesse turned, though not in time as the man lunged at him, blade imbedding itself in the cowboys side.

Letting out a cry of pain, Jesse fell to the floor with the larger man on top of him, both men grappling for the knife as it was pulled out of the cowboy’s side. As the man raised the blade high, preparing to bring it down on the boys throat. Adrenalin took over, six shots rang out as Jesse unloaded his revolver into the man. With a thud, the man sprawled out across the floor dead, as the cowboy scooted back frantically, clutching his side as blood seeped through his shirt.

Hearing the commotion, Genji reluctantly rushed back, deciding it was best not to piss off Reyes by letting his favorite die. He found Jesse, propped up against a wall, attempting to stem the flow of blood as he pressed hard against the wound.

“You dumbass!” the cyborg shouted, quickly helping the other to his feet as he supported him. “What is wrong with you?” Jesse just grimaced in response, not wanting to answer him. Letting out a growl, Genji chose to haul the cowboy along with him till he found a small storage closet. Darting in, he propped the other against the wall, Jesse’s legs being too shaky to support him as he crumpled on the floor.

“Just stay here. And don’t get yourself killed.” Sparing him one final disdainful glare, the cyborg darted out the door, resolving to come back for the other when reinforcement arrived.

Once alone, Jesse inspected the wound, gingerly lifting his shirt to see the bloody mess the oozed from his side. It hurt worse than it was, nothing fatal, but he would need stitches. With nervous eyes, he observed the door, hesitant and uncertain before quickly yanking his belt open with shaky hand. Ripping his pants and boxers down, Jesse was quick to lay on his side, taking a deep breath before reaching behind him. Slowly, steadily, he pulled the large plug from inside of him, hissing as it stretched him further than he was capable of handling. A small whimper escaped the cowboy as the largest part of the toy began to tear his sensitive flesh, but with a final pull, it was free, buzzing and thrumming in his hand.

Sitting back up, Jesse was quick to toss it to the other side of the room where it landed amongst a pile of junk, out of sight, though he could still barely make out its pulsing rattle. Pulling his pants back up, tears pricking at his eyes as he felt his asshole twitch at the sudden vacancy.

********************************************

Cursing under his breath, Jesse held his side tight, the jabbing pain in his rib making him dizzy as he leaned on Genji for support. The mission had failed. Miserably. They were lucky to have gotten out as well as they did. Besides from a few cuts and scrapes, the knife wound in Jesse's side was the only real considerable damage.

As the two boys stumbled into the medical bay, Angela was quick to rush to their side, concern etched into her face. The young beauty took hold of Jesse’s free arm, helping to steady him as she guided the cowboy to a cot.

“Jesse! What happened? I thought the mission was supposed to be routine.” Sitting him down, the blond quickly gave Genji a once over, making sure he didn’t require similar attention before returning to the bleeding youth.

“It was an ambush. They must have known we were coming somehow.” Pulling his shirt up with a grimace, he exposed the gouge to the doctor, comforted by the relief that washed over her expression.

“It doesn’t look too severe. They really cut you open though. I’ll have to clean it out, but it doesn’t look too deep. How does it feel?”

“Pardon my French, ma’am, but it stings like a bitch.” In truth, it hurt worse than that, but Jesse didn’t want to look weak in front of the pretty young doctor.

“I’ll get you some medicine for the pain. Hang on.” Scurrying over to a cabinet, Angela began digging around for a bottle that was buried in the back. “Take your shirt off for me.” Jesse visibly paled, hands gripping the hem of his button up as his lips pressed thin.

“Is that really necessary?” Genji gave him a skeptical look, brow raised in an almost cruel question as the blond shook her head.

“Now is not the time for modesty Jesse. I really need to get a good look at that wound.”

“I’ll just lift it up. It’s cold in here anyway.” Angela came to stand before the young man, almost eye level with him even as he sat on the cot. Expression stern, Jesse knew there was no way he was winning this one.

“Jesse. You either take the shirt off, or I cut it off.” The cowboy gave a nervous glance sideways as Genji slid his blade an inch or two out of its sheath, all too eager to make his fellow agent uncomfortable. Swallowing the saliva that had pooled in his mouth along with his nerves, Jesse began unbuttoning his blood stained shirt, shedding it off his shoulders as he exposed what he was so desperate to hide.

Angela’s face turned red, eyes fixed on his chest, eyes brilliant and startled. Jesse couldn’t see the half of Genji’s face that was covered, but he was sure the man was grinning wildly, taking great delight in the situation.

“I, uh, didn’t know you had piercings.” Angela muttered, eyes trying to avoid staring, only to be pulled magnetically back to the metal rods that pierced both of Jesse’s niples, standing out against all the old and new bruises on his chest. Securing both ends of the rods, were small skull shaped balls, black and dark against his tan skin, eye’s dotted by small red gems.

He hated them. One more aspect of his life, of his body, you had taken control of. About two weeks ago, the two of you had gone out on a ‘date’ a few towns over. This translated to you taking him to a tattoo parlor, forcing the youth to get these piercings while you sat and watched, convincing, with ease, the piercer that this was all Jesse’s idea, and you were just a shy supportive girlfriend.

It wasn’t enough that you violated him on a regular basis, having your way with him, taking him when you pleased, leaving bruises and hickeys for him to hide. But now these: a permanent and constant reminder of your ownership. That’s what he had come to know this as. Jesse could be dense, but he knew this wasn’t a relationship. This was a taming.

The piercings would catch on his shirt or his chest plate, causing him small interruptions of pain and discomfort throughout the day, each a reminder that you had the power. He hated looking at them, hated seeing those red eyes staring up at him when he was in the shower. But he couldn’t bring himself to remove them. He told himself it was because it was what you wanted, that he was doing this for you to make you happy, not that he feared the repercussions. This was love. You just had a funny way of showing it. You were shy but your intentions were good, they just came across wrong.

“I never pictured your girl as the rough type.” Genji chuckled darkly, eyes dangerous and dark.

“Yeah, she’s uh, full of surprises.” Jesse muttered, debating if they would even believe him if he told them what you were really like.

Averting his eyes, Jesse felt shame bulding, thick and lumpy, in his stomach, embarrassed by all the ways you had marked him. Angela did her best to act like she noticed nothing as she treated him, but he could tell by the glint in Genji’s eyes that he wouldn’t hear the end of this any time soon.

************************

“Y-Yes sir. The outpost is-s clear.” Jesse chewed on his lower lip, fighting back the sounds that bubbled at the back of his throat.

“Good. I don’t want a repeat of the last mission. We need to get these fuckers before they make a fool of us again. You understand me, boy?” Reyes’ voice was gruff and irritable as it echoed from the phone.

“Y- uhn! Yes Sir.” As a shiver racked his body, Jesse cursed the groan that broke free of his lips. His free hand gripped loosely at your hair, pushing weakly in a feeble attempt to deter you.

From your place between his legs, you looked up at the cowboy, lips red and pouty as you mocked sadness. His eyes pleaded with you, desperate for you to wait just a few more minutes, just until the end of the call. But you gave him no such courtesy. Lips returning to wrap around his length, you took him deep into your throat, swallowing around him as his Commander hollered on the other end of the line.

“What the fuck are you doing? I swear, if you are touching yourself right now-“

“No! No Sir. I’m just loading some things for the mission.” Jesse stammered, face bright red at his boss’s words.

“Yeah. Sure. Just give me the damn report.” The cowboy squirmed in his chair as you bobbed on his cock, making light sucking noises just soft enough that Gabriel wouldn’t be able to hear them.

“Their stronghold has three points of entrance. Two in the front, and one in the back letting out over the cliff.” Jesse did his best to hold back his moans, recomposing himself as your hand slipped into his boxers to caress his balls. “There’s about twenty six of them, but they have some prostitutes that are hanging around the area. NH!” Jesse trembled in his seat as you took him to the back of your throat. You could see a thin layer of sweat coating the boy’s exposed skin, his eyes weakly pleading with you to stop.

Grip tightening on your hair, the cowboy tried to pull you off him again, even then, it was as if he was asking permission to remove you, and with a slap of your hand, he was easily discouraged.  
Panting into the phone, small moans and mewls began to break past the cowboys composure. Jesse’s eyes were growing hazy and unfocused, face flushed as he struggled to keep his thoughts straight.

“Please…” He muttered, biting his lip as his hips gave small bucks against his will. As your tongue stroked the underside of his length, warm mouth leading him towards his climax, Jesse’s cock pulsed in your mouth, precum flavoring your pallet. He was close, dangerously close to spilling over the edge, and as his control slipped more and more out of his grasp, the sounds he had tried so hard to suppress began to spill free.

“McCree! What the hell are you doing?” You could hear his Commander, irate and already sure of the answer to his own question. Jesse closed his eyes tight against Reyes’ voice, not wanting it echoing in his head as his orgasm overtook him.

“Nhh, ahh uh!”

As his seed flooded the back of your throat, you grinned around the cowboys pulsing cock. His noises were still stifled, but there was no doubt that the Blackwatch Commander could hear them clear as day. The tremors that overtook the boy caused him to slide down his chair, forcing his cock further down your throat as you greedily swallowed his cum. The continued sucking sensation caused sharp bolts of pleasure and pain to rack his over stimulated form as you pushed him past his edge. When you finally let Jesse come down from his high, his Commander was there waiting, barely controlled fury clearly audible in his tone.

“McCree. My office. Now.” Biting his lip, the cowboy looked like a fearful child, brows knitted and eyes glossy.

“Yes Sir.”

**********************************

He had had enough. Even if you did love him, even if you meant it, this couldn’t continue. Things had to change.

Marching down the hall, Jesse paid no mind to the people that passed him, some waving, a few asking if he was alright, but most just staring with questioning eyes. You were away on a mission, it was now or never. He knew he couldn’t go to Gabe, and Genji was out of the question. Morrison had never liked him, so there was no chance of that ending well. But Angela, sympathetic, genuine, compassionate Angela, she would understand. She wouldn’t think less of him, wouldn’t belittle him. She would try to help, maybe talk to you, get you to understand just how much you were hurting the cowboy. Jesse had never been good with words, but Angela would get you to see reason, she could get through to you. She was the smartest person Jesse knew.

As the cowboy burst through the doors to medbay, he felt a swell of bravery.

“Angela, I need to talk to you.” His confidence faltered as the young blond whipped around, distress in her eyes and blood on her coat.

“Jesse, not now.” She snapped, causing the cowboy to shrink away at her harsh tone.

The room was packed with wounded, blood staining most of the normally clean surfaces, moans and groans of pain filling the room. Every cot in eyesight was filled, most of them with the curtains drawn as Angela’s assistants scattered about, attempting to help the many casualties of the failed mission.

Upon seeing Jesse falter at her sharp tone, Angela felt a pang of guilt. Breathing a heavy sigh, she gave him a weary, but regretful glance, turning back to bandaging a young recruit as she spoke over her shoulder to him.

“I’m sorry, Jesse. Things are crazy. I really can’t talk right now. Unless it is life or death.” Tying off the bandage, Angela muttered some instructions to an assistant that came to help the recruit back to a cot. Turning back to face the cowboy, Angela’s eyes were full of concern. “This isn’t life or death, is it?”

Jesse hesitated, unsure how to respond. It had sure felt like it at times, the memory of the gun incident came to mind, but at the moment, he couldn’t say that he was in any danger. But if he didn’t do this now, if he didn’t tell her the truth at this moment, would he be able to do it later? Looking around at all the bloodied and beaten recruits, some he recognized, some he didn’t, he was unable to argue that they needed the young doctor more than him at this moment.

With puppy dog eyes, Jesse watched the blond doctor, toe of his boot kicking the ground as he spoke.

“Well, it’s not life or death ‘r nothin’. But I really do need to talk to ya.” Jesse didn’t want to guilt Angela into talking to him, but he was so desperate to confess his secret in this moment, he couldn’t help his own selfishness.

Angela stared at him for a second or two, eyes lost in a pondering as she waged some internal debate. Finally, she let out a sigh, eyes tired but kind.

“I can’t talk right now, but later tonight I should have some time.” Jesse’s eyes lit up, relief and excitement washing over him to put his soul at ease. “It wouldn’t be till late though.” Angela grimaced, looking around at the mess that surrounded her.

“That’s ok.” Jesse exclaimed, a little louder than he intended. “I’ll get out of training by 11. Would that work?” the blond nodded, starting to move on to the other patients that needed attending. “I’ll meet you at the range. We can talk then.” Jesse paused for a moment before running up to the doctor, wrapping his arms around her in a big hug. “Thank you!” Before the blond could protest, the cowboy scurried out the door. Shaking her head incredulously at the young man, Angela moved on to the first curtain in arms reach, pulling it back with one swift tug.

“I’m sorry about the wait. I hope the pain isn’t too bad.” You looked up at her from your position beside the bed, still holding the recruits hand, though he was out cold.

“He’s asleep. Poor thing is exhausted.” Offering the blond a weary glance, you continued to stroke the recruits hand, studying his face with all the concern of a compassionate leader.

“What is wrong with him?” Angela asked, briskly walking over to take his pulse before checking his pupils.

“He’s just a bit banged up. Got out pretty lucky. A lot of the others are much worse. If you could help them, I would really appreciate it.”

“What about you? You seem pretty banged up yourself.” Angela commented, noticing the way you winced with every deep breath.

“I’m fine.” You reassured, looking down at your boots with a distant stare. “I’m used to it.” You muttered, but not quiet enough that the doctor didn’t hear you.

“What?” Angela asked, confused by your statement.

“OH! It’s nothing!” Flustered, you were quick to stand, backing towards the door as you stammered. “I, uh, have to go. Strike Commander will want a report. Can’t keep him waiting.”

“Hang on.” Angela called out too late, concerned and confused as you scurried out the door.

You didn't like it. The cowboy's regular visits to med bay had not gone unnoticed by you. The laughter, the smiles, the closeness. You were no fool. You knew when it came to looks, there was no one who could compete with Angela. She was, for all intents and purposes, the perfect woman. Everything Jesse thought he loved in you, she actually was. You couldn't allow this to continue.

Jesse was yours. How dare Angela smile at him, make him laugh, touch him. You had never had a problem with the young doctor before. She was sweet and kind, always looking out for you when others teased you. She worked very well to further your act. But if she was getting between you and your pet, then you had no problem dealing with her.

Even if Angela had no intentions on Jesse, the cowboy's comfort with her was more than enough to raise the alarm. After the shooting test, Jesse had begun to isolate himself from Reyes and Genji. You made a point of coming to his practices so the men could raz you, teasing you and touching you as they goaded the cowboy. You knew he didn't feel he could talk to them about your treatment, knew he thought they wouldn't understand. But Angela? She would listen, she would get the word out, she would end this.

****************************************

Angela’s limbs felt heavy, her chest sore from all the tension she had carried throughout the day. She was reluctant to leave the clinic, wanting to stay and tend to the wounded through the night, incase there were problems in the night. But her assistants had insisted she get some rest, saying they would need her in the morning, and that it would help the recruits more to have her bright eyed and bushy tailed, flashing that dazzling smile. Besides, she still needed to go see Jesse. As much as she wanted to go sink into bed and pass out, she felt a duty to go meet the young cowboy. She had promised to see him, and besides, Jesse had seemed so desperate, so eager, demanding even.

Jesse had been acting so strange lately. Constantly visiting, making frequent trips to see the blond, even when he had to go out of his way. Angela didn’t mind his friendship, but found it a little odd that Jesse was making her such a priority when he had such a lovely girlfriend, one he had been smitten with for years now. And she was still concerned with the marks she had seen on him. She didn’t want to believe Jesse would ever cheat on you, but she knew you. You would never leave marks that vicious, that violent. That wasn’t who you were.

Angela was torn, feeling a duty as your friend to look into it, to make sure you weren’t going to get hurt, but at the same time, was it really her business? Maybe she could talk to him more about it tonight. If Jesse was cheating, maybe she could get him to see reason, remind him of how good he had it with you, and possibly convince him to stop before he hurt you.

As the young doctor stepped out into the fresh air, the cool breeze feeling refreshing and the starry sky calming. Taking a moment to soak up the stillness of the night, Angela savored the first moment of peace she had had all day. The range wasn’t a far walk from where she was, something the blond was grateful for considering how much her feet hurt.

But as she began down the path to the range, a soft sound carried on the breeze reached her ears. As Angela paused, listening intently, she tried to pinpoint what it was. Holding her breath, the woman was just barely able to make out the sound that hid in the night. Crying. Concerned, Angela tried to seek out the source of the sound, wandering around the grounds as the soft sobbing grew louder. Along the path to the range was a storage shed, the door ajar as the weeping echoed from inside. Instinct kicking in, slipped her head in the door, compassion taking over.

The room was dark, the pale light of the moon shining through the crack in the door to provide a dim illumination of the room, just enough for the blond to make out a figure curled up in the corner. Stepping in, Angela flicked on the light, calling out to the sniveling agent.

“Hello. Are you alright?” She was surprised when it was you that whipped around, startled as fear filled your eyes, more fear than one would expect from someone just surprised at being found. But that’s not what caught Angela’s attention. The bright red handprint that consumed the majority of your face was unmistakable. “Oh my God! What happened?” Rushing to your side, Angela grabbed your chin, turning your face to inspect the swollen flesh. “Who did this to you?”

“It’s not his fault. I made him mad.” You stammered quickly, pulling away to hide your cheek beneath your hands. Angelas beautiful eyes widened, realization hitting her.

“Did Jesse do this to you?” You looked like you were about to cry, or run away, flustered and panicked, clearly wanting to escape the situation. Unable to hold her eyes, you turned away, babbling to yourself.

“When he came to talk to you, it sounded so urgent. I was worried. I went to go talk to him. But he got mad. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have eavesdropped. I betrayed his trust.”

“That’s no reason for him to hit you!” Angela pulled at your shirt, trying to turn you to face her, but your shirt slipped off your shoulder, revealing bruises and hickeys all over your chest and shoulder. The young doctor let out a gasp, startled by the old and new wounds that littered your flesh. Hands clasping her mouth, her eyes memorized the dark colors that painted your skin as you desperately pulled your shirt up, fingers clutching it shut with anxious grip.

Memories flashed through her head, similar bruises that had stained Jesse’s skin over the last month. How long had she been ignorant to the signs? How long had you been fighting back against him, everyone else ignorant to what had been going on behind closed doors? She could see it all too clearly, Jesse, pinning you down, forcing himself inside you as you punched and bit and kicked, only for him to beat you into submission. Jesse had been obsessed with you for years, was this how he had finally gotten you? By force?

Tears pricked at her vision, blurring your image as she fought back her own guilt.

“How often- how long has Jesse been hitting you?”

“Please, don’t say anything to him. I don’t want to make him mad again.”

“I can’t just stay quiet about this. We have to talk to Jack. He can help you. Do you really want to stay in this relationship?”

“Please, Angela…You don’t know. You’ve never seen him when he gets upset.” Pushing away from her, tears streamed down your cheeks, nose running. “It’s my fault. I was just so afraid. I know how much time he’s been spending with you. I see the way he smiles with you. I didn’t want to lose him. I got jealous. It’s my fault.” Angela’s heart broke at your words, tears spilling down her own cheeks as struggled to find the words to reach you.

“You really love him, don’t you?” The look you gave her was answer enough, broken and wounded, but refusing to give up on the man you were with. “Please, let me help you. Both of you. Jesse needs help. This isn’t healthy for either of you. I’m sure Gabe can talk to him, convince him that this isn’t the man he wants to be-“

“Gabe can’t help me.” You sobbed, vision blurring through the tears. “No one can help me.” Jumping to your feet, you bolted out the door before Angela could follow, sobbing disappearing into the night. The blond’s legs felt weak, shaking even as she sat. Her hands trembled as they clutched at the hem of her shirt, mind overwhelmed by the weight of this horrid discovery.

What was she going to do? She couldn’t leave you like this, couldn’t pretend like she didn’t see anything. But what could she do? You weren’t going to reach out for help, that was clear. And if she went to someone, you would be mad. But she couldn’t in good conscious let this continue. She had to tell someone. Tell Jack. Yes, Jack would know what to do. He would help. He would see that this abuse came to an end.

With a cemented heart, the blond stood tall, determined to put a stop to your abuse. Even if it meant losing your trust.

********************************************

Leaning up against the fence, Jesse’s bright smile shown in the moonlight as the doctor came into view. Waving at her, the cowboy pushed off the railing, lively striding up to the woman as she neared.

“Angela! I was starting to get worried. I thought maybe you weren’t-“ Jesse was silenced as the doctor’s hand made contact with his cheek with surprising strength. The stinging pain was as prominent as the oppressive silence and rage in the blond’s eyes. A sharp ache lodged itself in his heart, only growing as he turned his head back to stare questioningly at the woman he called friend.

“Ang-“

“I know what you’ve been doing Jesse. I saw your girlfriend. Saw the bruises you left.” Her eyes were defiant, scary even as she stared him down, causing the cowboy to falter.

“Bruises? What bruises?” In all the time you had been ‘together’, Jesse hadn’t left so much as a hickey on you. Never dared to raise a hand against you, even at your worst.

“Don’t you dare play dumb with me Jesse. You are horrible at lying.” Jesse was thoroughly confused, at a complete loss as he struggled to keep up with the blond.

“Angela, I have no clue what you are talking about.” Maybe it was from all your abuse, or maybe it was just his discomfort at seeing this side of the usually calm, kind woman, but Jesse shrunk away, backing down from the fight as the conflict left him unsettled.

“Oh! Give it up! I know you hit her. I know she’s been fighting back. That’s why you’re always covered in bruises and marks. How could you Jesse? I thought you loved her.”

“I do!” Jesse shouted, regretting his volume as the words left his lips. “I do, Angela!”

“Then why are you making moves on me? Why are you flirting with me while you beat on your poor girlfriend?” The blond’s face was beat red, crisp eyebrows wrinkling her forehead as she bared her teeth in frustration.

“No, Angela! You don’t understand! It’s her! She’s causing all this-“ the cowboy was desperate to explain, still wanting to confess the truth about your relationship.

“How dare you!” Jesse flinched away as the woman raised her hand to smack him again. “How dare you blame this on her! You are the one with the problem Jesse. I don’t care what she did to upset you but nothing gives you the right to hit her! Nothing Jesse!” She’s screaming now, shrill voice breaking the calm of the night and filling Jesse’s heart with alarm.

“Angie! I swear! I never hit her. I would never!” But the blond wasn’t listening, throwing her arms in the air

“Fine, since you refuse to repent, you leave me no choice. I’m taking this matter to Jack. He can sort it all out.” Wasting no time, Angela turned on her heels, marching off into the dark, leaving Jesse stupefied, feeling like the victim of a hit and run. As the mop of bright blond hair faded into the distance, the cowboys heart clenched with fear and distress.

“Didn’t go as planned, did it?” At hearing your voice behind him, an uncharacteristic rage grew in the boy’s chest, fist clenching, shoulders taut as they raised.

“What did you tell her?” His voice was low, but strained as his bit back his anger. “What lie did you tell Angela?” He was shaking at this point, trembling in his fury

“Don’t play stupid Jesse. You’re too clever for that.” Looking down at his hands, you raised a brow. “Are you going to hit me Jesse? Are you going to prove Angie right?” Whipping around, Jesse’s eyes fixed on you, wide and glossy in the moonlight, rage clearly visible as they pierced you.

But as he saw you, so much smaller and meeker than himself, he faltered. The hand print on your cheek had begun to bruise, and your shirt was slipped off your shoulders to reveal the stomach-turning mess of bruises painting your skin like a Jackson Pollock painting. He felt sick with a noxious mix of emotions, anger at what you had done, concern for your beaten state, fear for what Angela had seen, but mostly, he felt trapped, like his whole world was crashing down around him.

When he gave no response, you spoke up.

“You were going to tell her. Jesse, You were going to ruin everything.” Taking several steps towards him, your back was straight, shoulders back as you looked up at him matter of factly. “They would tear us apart, Jesse. Separate us. Is that what you want? I thought you loved me. Wanted to be with me.” The cowboy just looked at you, confused and unsure as you turned the tables on him.

“What? I do love you. But you can’t keep treating me like this.” He asserted, taking a step towards you in an act of bravery. “Not that it matters now. Angela is going to tell Jack I’m abusive. Do you really think they’ll let me anywhere near you now?”

“Don’t worry. It won’t get far. Jack won’t do anything to intervene. And even if he did, there’s no way Gabriel would let anything happen to his favorite.” You smacked his argument away with ease, never faltering in the face of his courage.

“How can you be so sure?” He paused, courage dwindling like a candle in the breeze.

“Oh, you don’t know?” You grinned knowing full well the naïve child was clueless when it came to the dark secrets of Overwatch. “Jack and Gabe both have pets of their own. If they think you have made me your pet, they won’t lift a finger to stop it.” Jesse just gawked at you, not believing the words you spoke. “You’re stuck with me Jesse.” Grabbing a fist full of his shirt, you brought him down to your level, eyes dark and dangerous as they bore into him. “And I’m going to spend all night carving that into your body. A reminder you won’t soon forget.”


	4. Puppy

Jesse trembled in the cold air of the room, hands clutching at the floor between his legs. You had done a lot of fucked up things to him, but this was one of the worst yet. Naked and squirming, the cowboy was beyond uncomfortable. The leather collar around his neck was too tight, and the buttplug that stretched him too big. The large fluffy tail that lay out behind him, attaching at the base of the plug, was a further reminder of your view of him. A dog. Nothing but a lowly animal.

You sat at your desk, reading over paperwork and occasionally typing something out as you completely ignored your pet. Before this had all started, you had brought the cowboy to your office for ‘lunch’. He should have known better than to have eaten anything you put before him, but he had foolishly convinced himself that the meal was only the precursor to whatever you had planned. He wasn’t wrong.

Whatever you had put in that food now had the youth rock hard, cock occasionally bobbing with a painful need as it was going on an hour untouched. To make matters worse, Jesse was in desperate need of the restroom. As a whimper escaped him, he squirmed on the spot. Sighing, you turned away from your work to look at him begrudgingly.

“What is it?” You asked, raising a brow at him impatiently.

“I-I have to go.” The cowboy mumbled, voice barely above a whisper and laden heavy with humiliation.

“You can hold it till I’m done.” You muttered, not paying him much mind as you returned to your work.

Wincing, Jesse felt a few drops break loose to trickle down his hard length, warm against his cold skin. Tears pricked at his eyes as he fought to hold back the stream that threatened to break free. It was the strangest feeling, though maybe strange wasn’t a strong enough word. Jesse didn’t know how to describe the painful need to relieve himself mixed with the throbbing of his aching erection. The only word he could think of was maddening. He hated the idea of soiling himself here on your office floor, shame and embarrassment seizing his heart at the very thought, but he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Losing his nerve, Jesse moved to stand up, not sure what he was hoping to do, but overcome with an all consuming impulse to run before it was too late.

“What do you think you’re doing?” halted in a kneeling position, the boy couldn’t bring himself to stand, the tone of your voice killing his will. Unable to summon words, the boy just looked at you pitifully, hoping for mercy where he knew there would be none. Though your face was calm and emotionless, your eyes were sharp. When the youth offered no response, you asserted yourself. “Do you need further training since apparently you don’t take commands?”

The pause in response was minimal, Jesse didn’t hesitate before taking his place back on the ground, shivering against the cold. You raised a brow and he knew you had no patience for him today. And cringed at the thought of whatever punishment was sure to come him way over the course of the next hour you were to have him.

With a heavy sigh, you pulled away from your desk, giving a small yank on his leash to direct him to crawl underneath.

“Here,” pointing into the small space, Jesse winced at the idea of the small confined space closing him in, but obeyed nonetheless, “Since you can’t seem to listen to commands, maybe we will just have to keep you busy.” When the cowboy was in the small enclosure, you rolled your chair back into place, legs spread on either side to effectively trap him in. “Now be a good puppy, and lick.” Pulling him forward by the leash, you slid down to the edge of your chair, presenting your exposed sex for him to worship.

You weren’t wearing any panties today, and the smell of your wetness made the youth’s cock throb with need as he leaned in. Thighs twitching against the need to relieve himself, Jesse grimaced at his situation before sticking out his tongue to drag along your slit.

“Good boy.” You purred. The cowboy wasn’t sure how he felt about the praise, but continued anyway, licking away the wetness that had dripped out of your twitching sex. As his tongue worked you, occasionally dipping into your velvety walls to wriggle around before returning to your clit, you made no attempt to suppress the wicked grin that spread your lips. “Such a good puppy” you bade him as you patted his hair.

Jesse felt oddly comforted by the uncharacteristically kind gesture, leaning in further to press his mouth against your mound as his tongue plunged deeper inside you. He thought that maybe if he pleased you enough, you would let him use the restroom. And when he considered the alternatives, this wasn’t that bad.

Sucking at your clit, the boy wrapped his arms around your thighs, allowing him better leverage to press into you as he hummed, soliciting the desired moan of approval as your fingers tangled in his hair. He could feel you growing hot, feel your pulse quickening in your thighs and in your walls as he continued to lap at your clit in rough strokes.

“If I had known you were this good, boy, I would have sat on your face weeks ago.” You muttered, small sounds of approval slipping from you. As his cock throbbed desperately at your praise, the cowboy couldn’t help but crack a grin. He had always been proud of his ability to please a woman in this way, and now it was serving him well.

With more confidence, he sucked and nipped at your clit, hurrying you along in hopes of his reward, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer as his stomach clenched, legs trembling.

“Well haven’t you been a troublemaker.” With a loud bang, Commander Morison came bursting into the room, making both of you jump. Instantly you reverted back to your facade, making yourself as small as possible as you looked up at him timidly. Heart racing, Jesse scrambled back further under the desk where he couldn’t be seen, almost losing control of his bladder as he pressed himself desperately against the wood. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest, praying that it wasn’t loud enough to be heard from the other side of the desk.

“I-I beg your pardon Commander?” Mousy voiced, you hugged your shoulders in, looking up at the blond in confusion and fear.

“Mercy tells me you are going around saying the cowboy isn’t treating you right.” Sitting at the edge of your desk, the wood creaked under the man’s weight, causing Jesse to sink further down to the floor and away from the Commander. “Said he was hitting you.”

“OH! No Sir. It was a misundersta-“

“Now you can’t go around just saying shit like that, sweetheart.” Leaning across the desk to rest on his muscular arm, the Strike Commander cupped your cheek with his free hand, tilting your face up to look at him. “Stuff like that can ruin a man’s reputation.” His smile was mocking, like a cat playing with a mouse; no intent in killing it.

“I-I didn’t mea-“ trembling in his grasp, tears came to your eyes, easy enough to fake.

“And if you cause trouble for Gabe’s favorite, then I’m never going to hear the end of it. And we wouldn’t want that, would we now.” His grip on you tightened, fingers digging into your cheek and jaw as he glared down at you. “Now who would you rather deal with? Jesse? Or me?” quivering in your chair, your eyes were barely open as tears rolled down your face, expression scrunched.

“J-Jes-sse.” You choked out between sobs.

“There’s a good girl.” Patting your cheek roughly, Morrison leaned back, grinning devilishly down at you. “Honestly, I don’t know why you’re complaining. Look at you. You really think you’re going to be able to get another man as good as him who’s so in love with you? So he has some anger issues. No one’s perfect, doll. And if I were you, I would take what I can get.”

Under the desk, and out of sight, you tugged on the leash, indicating to Jesse that he was to come back to you. But the boy was too afraid of being found, frozen in place as his eyes lingered on the spot the Commander sat right above him. When he did not respond, you began to reel him in, pulling him over to you by the leash till he was again between your legs, forcing the cowboy further into you as his mouth was pressed against your tingling need.

“I don’t know what that boy sees in you.” The blond continued, oblivious to the scene playing out below him. “Clearly he doesn’t know the pleasure of having a more spirited woman.”

Trembling beneath your hand, Jesse closed his eyes tight, trying to block out the Strike Commanders voice as the youth sucked at your clit, desperately hoping this would all end soon. You were trembling, but he didn’t know if it was because of your impending orgasm, or your pretend fear of the Commander. Again gripping your legs, Jesse flicked his tongue over your sensitive nub, suppressing a whimper as the understanding consumed him that if Jack leaned over the table enough, he would clearly be able to see the cowboy in all his nude and lewd shame.

“Well, I guess he’s still young. The boy has time to develop better taste.” The wood groaned again as the blond stood, sparing you one final, mocking glance before turning to walk away. “Give your boyfriend my regards.”

At the same time Jesse could hear the Commanders footsteps growing distant, he also became distinctly aware of the way your pussy now clenched his tongue and your legs tightened around him. Working more feverishly, the cowboy was desperate to finish this. You were almost there, he was almost free.

But just as the commander reached the door, you flipped a small switch that you had concealed in your hand, sending the large plug that stretched the youth into violent pulses against his prostate, his choked cry bringing you to your end. Seizing hold of his scalp, you force the boy to stretch his lips around your gushing slit, muffling his cries as he twitched and spasmed, losing all control of his functions.

Jesse wasn’t sure what came first, the piss or the cum. Fluids gushing out of him to pool on the floor as your thighs gripped his head, holding him in place as you trembled and shook in the throws of your pleasure. Mind too hazed and delirious from his release, the boy couldn’t even summon the coordination to push away from you. Hands weakly and sloppily brushing at your thighs and hips in an attempt to free himself as his eyes rolled back into his head, his breath denied to him.

“What the hell was that?” The Strike Commander barked, spinning on his heels to stare you down incredulously.

To your credit, even in the bliss of orgasm, you never lost face.

“I-I think someone has a dog loose- outside. Poor thing’s been barking- and whining all morning.” You admitted; and although you stammered, you played the part well.

“Damn it. I told those recruits they can’t keep their fucking dog on base.” Stomping out the door and slamming it behind him, the man was gone before the smell of urine and sex could reach his nostrils.

It was several minutes before you moved away from the table, finally able to give the boy a good lookover as you granted him his freedom. His face was furiously red, eyes glossy with tears as he looked up at you pitiably. Taking his chin in your hand, you smiled down at him, pleased with the state of him as he trembled there beneath your desk.

“Such a good boy.” You praised, brushing his hair back. “Now go clean up your mess.” The cowboy offered a small whimper, closing his eyes at the acknowledgement of the puddle that he had made on your floor. With shaky legs, he climbed out from under your desk, knees stiff and back aching. Folding his arms over his chest as some means of hiding his exposure, the boy began to limp towards the bathroom, not making it far before your voice stopped him. “I didn’t say with a towel.”


	5. Goodbye

Angela now avoided him, sparing the cowboy only hateful looks when interaction was forced between them. Gabe had never been prouder of him, frequently wanting to take him out for drinks to drunkenly tell him how much of a man he was becoming, hinting at his own pet and how women wanted and needed to be put in their place. Even Jack, who only used to spare Jesse passing glances of discontent, now would pat him on the back, telling the cowboy there was still hope for him yet. You had changed everything, every relationship, every foundation, every stability Jesse had in his life. You had shaped it to your will, leaving him powerless. He had to end it now.

“I’m leaving you.” Standing straight before your desk, fists balled tight, Jesse tried to convey all the confidence and strength he lacked. His eyes were steely as they looked down at you, trying to think of you as a criminal he was interrogating, a Talon enemy, anyone but the woman who pulled all the strings in his life.

“What was that dear?” As expected, you brushed off his comment, acting indifferent as you combed through your paperwork, unbothered by the boy’s boldness.

“I’m leaving you. I’m not putting up with this anymore. So you can just leave me alone.” You simply stared back at him, showing no response, not flinching, causing the cowboy’s nerve to waver. “I don’t love you anymore” he said, dropping his eyes. It was more of a question, as if waiting for you to confirm him feelings, offering them as a shaky argument that held no ground.

“Oh, you don’t?” Standing, you walked calmly around your desk, hand sliding across the smooth wooden surface as your eyes never left his. Jesse instinctively took a step back as you approached him, knowing all too well what you were capable of.

“I mean it. I’ll tell everyone about you. I’ll expose you. So just- leave me alone.” The threat was hollow, his trembling voice leaving you unconvinced as the distance between you shrank.

Jesse took a few more steps back, but you were on him before he could turn away, arms wrapping around his neck as you took his lips for your own. The cowboy stood stock still as you kneaded his lips with your own, slowly soaking up the taste of his cigar and the shot of whisky he had had before this in an effort to bolster his courage. Your body pressed against his, arms reaching up as you hung from him like a necklace, Jesse could almost believe this meant something, almost believe this was your attempt to keep him, that this was your way of saying ‘please stay. I can’t live without you.’ It was only wishful thinking, but still, his heart was weak.

With hesitance, the boy’s arms snaked around your waist, body leaning over you as he pressed himself into the kiss. He wanted so desperately to believe you, to convince himself that this was the last kiss the two of you would share before your goodbyes. Surely one last kiss wouldn’t hurt. Just this, then he would leave. One final, good memory. You smiled as he surrendered to the affection, tilting his head to gain further access to the sweetness you provided. Still so gullible, so naïve when it came to love.

Your hand found its way to his zipper, cupping him as you assessed his state. Still soft. No surprise, the boy wasn’t as eager as he had once been.

“So you don’t love me anymore, Jesse?” Your words were muttered softly between kisses. Despite continuing to work your lips, hands wandering your soft bits, he shook his head.

“No.” Peering from beneath heavy lids, you could tell by his expression he was lying, more to himself than you.

“What if I beg you to stay?” Fingers tangling in his hair, you wiggled your nose at the tickle of his facial hair. “What if I tell you I love you. That I can’t live without you, Jesse.” The words were muffled by his lips, but still, there was hesitance in him. “What if I tell you how beautiful you really are to me.”

“I can’t.” He told himself, pressing his lips hard against yours one last time before pulling away, eyes filled with all the sorrow of youthful love as they fell upon you. “I can’t keep doing this.”

“Who said you had any choice?” As always, the change was sudden and drastic, no ease into it as the real you revealed herself. He could see it in your eyes, see the turn. The darkness in you was unmistakable.

Shoving you away, Jesse put some distance between the two of you, knowing better than to let you touch him with such cruelty in your eyes. Unhindered by the boy’s fight, you reached out to grab hold of him, your swift movement startling the cowboy. In a flash, Jesse had his gun out, hand shaking as he pointed it at you with a fearful look.

This gave you pause. Not out of fear, not out of concern for your own safety, but out of anger. You could see the weakness in his eyes, knew he didn’t have it in him to pull the trigger, but that didn’t matter. The mere suggestion that your pet would dare to threaten you was enough to incense you.

“If you’re going to point that gun, Jesse, you’d better pull that trigger.” It wasn’t a threat, it wasn’t a warning, it was an instruction. And the calmness in your stance, the directness of your eyes, scared the boy more than anything.

“I’m going to leave. So jus- just stay away.” But before the boy could take a step back, you took one forward. Reaching out with a swiftness that blinded the youth, you twisted the gun out of his hand, and turned it on him.

You didn’t hesitate, no doubt to your intent, as you pulled the hammer back and stared the youth down.

“Get on the desk.” When the boy did not obey immediately, you spared him one warning look, making it clear this was the only chance he was going to get. “Boy, you may not have been man enough to pull the trigger, but I am.” He knew your words to be true.

Biting his lip, the cowboy let out a small pitiful whimper, knowing what was to come. Regardless, he had no doubt you were more than crazed enough to do something unthinkable. And everyone would only think it done in self-defense. Moving around you in a wide berth, Jesse came to stand in front of your desk, eyes pleading and hands shaky.

“Please,” He whimpered, mind desperate to find a way out where he knew there was none.

“I said, on the table,” Shoving him back, the boy fell over your desk, startled by your force as paperwork and office supplies spilled across the floor. You had never been this direct with him, this aggressive. Most times you would toy with him, savor his discomfort as you drew out your play. But not today, not now. You were furious.

Jesse tried to scramble up, but you were quickly on him, straddling the youth’s slender hips as you pressed the gun against his chest. Despite this, a deep and well experienced fear gripped the boy.

“Stop! I’m not doing this!” Taking hold of your shoulders, his grip was tight, ready to throw you off him. But a few sharp smacks with the butt of the gun squelched his bravery. His cheek was split open, blood trickling down to stain his hair as he quivered, fearing the dark, hollow look of your eyes. Your hand was quickly against his throat, forcing the back of his head to slam against the desk. As tears fell down his cheeks, he knew what was about to come. Knew he couldn’t escape.

You made quick work of his belt, pulling his cock free of his pants before tossing your own pants aside. Wasting no time, you mounted him, fumbling only slightly with his limp cock before you forced it inside of you. A small pitiful moan escaped the cowboy at the discomfort, only growing into pained grunts as you started up a fast pace as you rode him with practiced skill. Whimpered protests and stifled attempts to leave where offered up by the cowboy as your warm walls inspired in him guilt and shame, his cock twitching to life against his wishes.

But he couldn’t deny, in that moment, there was something so painfully beautiful about you. The sobering intensity in your eyes, the rigidity of your shoulders, the way your chest rose and fell, heavy and intent.

You looked at him in a way that no other could equal, your coldness barely masking a festering rage that boiled just below the surface, but for some reason, tonight Jesse could see it clearly for the first time. You were dangerous and unhinged. A chaotic torrent of destruction and wrath that consumed any that came close. And this realization both terrified, and mesmerized the youth as he became fully aware just how deep into hell he was.

Never before had he witnessed something so intense, so unrivaled. It would almost be addicting, if it weren’t so terrifying.

You were angry. Furious. Where you were usually calm, collected, and always in control. Tonight, he was getting a glimpse at the fury that constantly lingered just beneath your mask. And as it came out, consuming him and the room the two of you occupied, he couldn’t believe it was ever contained.

“So you don’t love me anymore, do you?” Gripping his shoulder to get better leverage, your nails dug into his flesh, drawing blood as the gun point was pushed into the soft of his neck right under his jaw, an unnecessary threat. Low grunts escaped the cowboy, trying to fight the bolts of electric pleasure that forced his hips up to meet yours. “You don’t even know what love is, boy. It’s not some beautiful thing like in the movies. It’s nothing like the lies all the romantic stories tell. It’s not some gift from heaven. It’s hell. Love is suffering. Love is needing someone so much your insides fester and your heart rots inside your chest. That’s love, my boy.”

You weren’t messing around, weren’t playing games today. You made quick work of the youth as you destroyed him with shameful ecstasy. Small, pleading sounds escaped Jesse, head tilted back as the gun was shoved deeper into his throat. Eyes shut tight, he couldn’t bring himself to look at you, didn’t want to see the beautiful madness that ravaged him. But as your nails drug down his chest, drawing blood, the boy’s eyes were forced to pop open, staring blankly out into the room as an intensity overtook him that had him at his brink.

“Loving someone means hating them so much you would give anything to destroy every trace of them. Ensuring they will never leave you.” Jesse could barely hear your words, nor scarcely comprehend what was happening to him as he was overcome by the motions of your bouncing hips. Each drop left him white minded and sensitive as the pulsing of his cock became all the boy could focus on.

His orgasm came on him suddenly, eyes unfocused, hands clawing at the wood of your desk as he spilled into madness and humiliation. Even before his climax had subsided, while he was still twitching and gasping beneath you, Jesse was ashamed. Ashamed to have yet again fallen so easily into your trap, ashamed to have been so easily overpowered by such a small female, ashamed to have found any sort of pleasure from what you did to him.

“Do you love me, my dear?” Curling over his trembling body, you licked up his ear, purring as he wept softly. Tears, hot and salty, stung his eyes before streaming down his cheeks to travel the curves of his ears, his voice cracking as he lay there, broken and hopeless.

“No.” shaking his head weakly, you believed him this time.

“That’s what I thought.” The shot rang out, loud enough to stop time as the bullet made its path through the meat of Jesse’s shoulder, embedding itself deep in the wood of your desk.


End file.
